Pride and Arrogance
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easier to maintain." Lucius/Narcissa Response to House Quote Challenge on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1: Breakups

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun with her characters.  
In Response to the House Quote Challenge on HPFC.  
Quotes I used are in _italics._  


* * *

**_"He has such a patronizing tone and manner_, _and such a sarcastic sense of humor. I found him rather brutal, a kind of elegant brutality which appealed. No, I think he came pretty much off the page."  
-Jeremy Northam

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Break-ups

"Mate, think it's time."

"Time for what?" Lucius asked his good friend, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"I'm going to end it with Melinda," Rodolphus said seriously.

"Oh?" Lucius asked sounding shocked. "But you two seemed so very…happy together."

Rodolphus visibly tensed on the emerald green couch. "Happy, my arse," he grumbled.

Lucius smirked. He knew very well that Rodolphus was unhappy with Melinda, but for a while Rodolphus had seemed oblivious to it. He just loved making fun of him for managing to say with the insufferable tart for this long.

"Oh, here's your chance. She's just arrived," Lucius said as he watched Melinda enter the Common Room.

"Yeah. I, uh, well…I guess I should be sincere about this, right?" Rodolphus said warily.

"When have you _ever _been sincere?"

"I just want to get it bloody over with."

"Well, then this will put your acting to the test! _If you can fake sincerity; you can fake pretty much anything,"_ Lucius said encouragingly.

Rodolphus nodded to himself reassuringly and walked over towards Melinda.

"Melinda, I'd like to speak with you," he said firmly.

"Roddy! What do you want to talk about?" she asked, not having a clue as to what was going on.

"I…Melinda, I'm breaking up with you," he said devoid of all emotion.

Lucius mentally winced, realizing that this was Rodolphus' _sincere_ side.

"But…but why?" Melinda asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I said we're DONE!" Rodolphus' voice echoed throughout the Common Room, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

With that, Rodolphus left her there, and returned back to the couch.

"I HATE YOU!" Melinda said before she ran towards the girl's dormitories.

"So? How did I do?" Rodolphus asked Lucius after the Common Room returned to its normal state of calmness.

"_Very noble gesture. My favorite kind-dramatic, yet completely empty,"_ Lucius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You really think so? I think I did pretty well, myself," Rodolphus said smugly, not catching his friend's sarcasm.

"You, my friend, need to practice your acting, and I was being bloody sarcastic," Lucius said as he looked upwards, wondering why nobody understood his sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is chapter one. I absolutely love the plot bunny that I have in my mind right now. :) Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2:Shoes are a Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun with her characters.

* * *

**_"I've always looked at shoes as being immensely beautiful things."  
-Graham Coxon

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Shoes are a Girl's Best Friend.

The two sixth year Slytherins had just sat down to breakfast.

"Have you seen Narcissa Black recently?" Rodolphus whistled. "Best pair of legs I've ever seen."

"Honestly, Rod, isn't it too early in the morning to be checking out girls?" Lucius asked as he ate a piece of bacon. He hadn't slept well the night before, and he didn't want to deal with Rodolphus explaining one of his fantasies starring whatever girl, today would be Narcissa Black, that had caught his attention. Usually they never lasted long, so Lucius never took him very seriously.

He scanned the table and saw Narcissa sitting a couple of seats down from where he was. She was smiling politely at some first year that was talking her head off. Lucius instantly knew that Narcissa would rather be doing something else than talk to the first year, but she seemed to be stuck there and would need a decent excuse to leave.

"Oi! Narcissa! Come sit with me!" Rodolphus said loudly.

"There's her chance to leave," Lucius thought smugly as he watched Narcissa's reaction.

Narcissa instantly had a frown on her face, and she slowly turned to look at Rodolphus. She shot him an icy glare and quickly got up from her spot. She left the Great Hall, her heels click-clacking on the marble floor, completely ignoring Rodolphus.

"Well, she isn't a ray of sunshine, that's for sure," Rodolphus said as he piled some food onto his plate.

Lucius remained silent.

"_The eyes can mislead, the smile can lie, but the shoes always tell the truth_," he said cryptically.

"Are you talking about her shoes? She wears high heels with her school uniform. How does that tell anything about her?" Rodolphus asked.

"It tells almost everything about her personality," Lucius said mysteriously.

"Well, go on, please explain," Rodolphus encouraged.

"Wearing high heels with her school uniform means that Narcissa Black is a classy girl. Because of the fact that she's a classy girl, she expects to be treated as one. She was probably offended by the fact that you asked her to sit with you in such a crude way," Lucius explained.

Rodolphus sat there, gobsmacked.

"Close your mouth, Rod. Didn't your mother teach you proper manners?" Lucius said as he got grossed out by seeing the half-chewed up food in Rodolphus' mouth.

He snapped his mouth shut, and quickly swallowed. "Bloody hell, Lucius. How could you know that about a girl just by looking at her _shoes?!_" he asked in disbelief.

Lucius smirked and tapped his nose, "It's a gift."

Rodolphus kept on muttering the word pansy.

Lucius ignored it, and continued munching on his breakfast. He was determined to become more acquianted with Narcissa Black.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, this is chapter two. Narcissa has made an appearance, but hasn't said anything yet! Hopefully next chapter she will! Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogance

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

* * *

**_"We're not arrogant, we just believe we're the best...in the world."  
-Noel Gallagher

* * *

_Chapter 3: Arrogance & Earth-shattering Epiphanies

Narcissa Black was not one to be trifled with, and if anyone decided to trifle with her today, she swore to Merlin that they would _pay._ It had been a bad day to begin with. At breakfast, she somehow got stuck with a stupid first year that kept prattling on about how interesting History of Magic is. Honestly, the teacher is a bloody ghost! How boring is _that?_

Then stupid Rodolphus Lestrange had the nerve to yell at her to sit by _him._ Although she did admit he was quite handsome, he was a tad too dumb for her. She wants a man that's _intelligent_. Besides, she believes that her oldest sister, Bellatrix, has a thing for him. Although it appears that Bellatrix hasn't noticed it herself, so while Narcissa waits for that earth-shaking epiphany, she'll just somewhat ignore his presence.

She also managed to completely ruin her potion today in Potions and got a zero. No matter how many times she went over the procedure in her head, she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong, which made her even more frustrated.

She was walking down one of the many corridors when she came across Lucius Malfoy, who was taking his sweet time sauntering down the corridor. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at him. Since his back was to her, she got a chance to observe his broad shoulders. Her eyes slowly made their way down his body.

"_If you're considering grabbing my ass, don't start anything you can't finish," _Lucius said suggestively.

Narcissa visibly tensed and immediately blushed. Lucius turned around, not at all shocked to find her there.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, practically exuding with arrogance.

Usually Narcissa would have lashed out at him for saying something so crude, but instead she just rolled her eyes and said, "_Arrogance has to be earned. Tell me what you've done to earn yours."_

He elegantly arched an eyebrow and was about to reply, but Rodolphus came running down the corridor, a frantic look on his face.

Lucius was barely able to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, and quickly excused himself.

Narcissa was left alone in the corridor with just her thoughts to accompany her. Lucius Malfoy was crude, elegant, smart, blunt, and arrogant. Instead of her sister, she had an earth-shattering epiphany. She had just found the perfect man.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3. Let me know what's you're favorite part of this story so far! Feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Idiots in Love

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun!

* * *

**_"The guy who invented the first wheel was an idiot. The guy who invented the other three, he was a genius."  
-Sid Caesar

* * *

_Chapter 4: Idiots in Love and the Great Wall of China

"Bloody hell, Rod!" Lucius grumbled as he was forced to listen to Rodolphus praise how absolutely _stunning_ Bellatrix Black was this morning.

"What Lucius?" Rodolphus asked as he snapped out of his 'Bella-induced' state.

"Rod, you've been ranting and raving about Bellatrix for the _past three weeks!_ Just ask her _out_ already!" he said tensely.

Rodolphus stared blankly at his fried until his face light up and he grinned broadly.

"You're a bloody genius, Lucius!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the Great Hall.

"And you're a bloody idiot for not thinking of that sooner," Lucius said as he rolled his eyes.

-x-

"_Oh my dear Bellatrix!  
You have so many cunning tricks!  
You are sinfully pretty and extremely witty!  
My dark-eyed beauty,  
Will you grant me the duty  
of escorting you to Hogsmeade?"_

Rodolphus proclaimed to Bellatrix in the Transfiguration courtyard.

Lucius, who was watching this from the sidelines, didn't even bother to hide his grimace.

"Rodolphus sure knows how to make a fool of himself in public," a voice behind him said.

He turned around and saw Narcissa standing there. He smirked, realizing that the last time they had talked they were in the exact same position.

Narcissa, also realizing this, blushed and stared at the ground.

"Rodolphus is an idiot in love. He's absolutely crazy about her," Lucius said.

"You have to admit though, _idiots are fun. No wonder every village wants one._ They tend to make life even more interesting," Narcissa mused.

Lucius laughed softly at this. She did have a point, if Rodolphus wasn't around…well, there would always be Rabastian, but he seems to be a bit of a nutter though.

Narcissa, who had never heard him laugh before, instantly loved it. She was determined to make him laugh more.

The two continued to observe Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"You know, I can't tell if she will strangle him or accept him," Narcissa mused as she watched a handful of emotions flit across Bellatrix's face.

Lucius remained silent as he watched Bellatrix walk away, completely silent.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Lucius finally said as he watched Rodolphus walk away dejectedly.

Narcissa shook her head in disagreement, "_No, there is_ _not a thin line between love and hate. There is, in fact, a Great Wall of China with armed sentries posted every twenty feet between love and hate."_

"Are you suggesting that they will never be together?" Lucius asked defensively.

Narcissa shook her head vehemently, "You misunderstood me. I'm saying that it's perfect for Bella. Once she gets a look at what's on the other side of that wall, she would take every single sentry head on, and she would stop at nothing until she got to the other side. Once Bella has her heart set on something, it's practically impossible to persuade her otherwise."

Lucius shook his head in agreement, "Lovely metaphor, by the way."

Narcissa blushed and smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance & Smugness

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

* * *

**_"__I don't want to sound smug but I am reasonably satisfied with how it's gone. I think it's fine."  
-Colin Firth

* * *

_Chapter 5: Acceptance and Smugness

It had been a month since Bellatrix had rejected Rodolphus and Lucius had never seen his friend so _defeated_ before. Lucius didn't like it one bit, so he decided to give Rodolphus some advice.

"Hey Rod. It's been a month since you asked Bellatrix out," he started.

"Yes, thanks so _much _for pointing that out," Rodolphus grumbled.

Lucius ignored that comment and continued on. "Have you ever considered asking her out again?"

"Of course I have! Except I can't think up of anymore poems!" Rodolphus exclaimed, exasperated.

Lucius mentally cringed, believing that he would have to _tell _him what to do.

"Have you ever considered that you might be going about this the wrong way?" Lucius said delicately.

Rodolphus perked up. "What you do mean?" he asked, intrigued.

"Have you ever considered that Bellatrix isn't a poetry type of girl? Maybe you should ask her more discreetly, not in front of a huge crowd of students?" Lucius suggested.

"You think that my poem was bad?" he asked somewhat sad.

"No, no. I'm not suggesting that at all. I'm suggesting that Bellatrix would prefer to have poems read to her quietly and when no one else is around, but I don't know exactly, since I'm obviously not Bellatrix," Lucius stated quickly, not wanting to offend his friend.

Rodolphus was slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"I do believe you are right. I'll have a go at it," Rodolphus said firmly.

Lucius hoped with all his might that this would actually work.

-x-

"Lucius! You're a genius! She said yes!" Rodolphus said loudly as he ran into the Slytherin Common Room.

Lucius looked up from the book he was using as a prop, his method of finding out all of the latest Hogwarts gossip, and smirked at his friend.

"Congratulations then. So you're going to Hogsmeade together?" Lucius asked.

Lucius listened to his friend ramble on about what he was going to do on his date.

"Hey, Lucius I've got to go. I'm meeting Bellatrix in the library. See you later," Rodolphus said as he shouldered his book bag and walked out of the Common Room.

"So it is true, then," Narcissa said as she sat down next to Lucius.

"It is. I thought it would have taken him a bit longer, but I'm not complaining. I won't have to see him be all depressed now," Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, not knowing what to say. The pair remained silent for awhile.

"Want to go to Hogs-"

"I'd love to," Narcissa said cutting him off. She instantly blushed and got up from her spot on the couch.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" she said hurriedly, as she walked towards the dormitories.

"Sit with me at dinner," Lucius yelled, as he turned to smirk at her.

"Of course," she said. Nothing would stop her from sitting next to him at dinner tonight.

-x-

Lucius Malfoy surveyed the people around him at dinner. He felt extremely smug, because he felt partly responsible for getting Rodolphus and his dream girl together, and managing to get himself a date _all in one day_.

"_That smugness of yours really is an attractive quality," _Narcissa teased as she turned to look at him.

He just smirked and said, "_Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easier to maintain."_

Narcissa giggled and flashed him a brilliant smile. She absolutely adored their banters and she knew that there were definitely more of them in the foreseeable future. She hoped she wasn't being too untoward, but she could hear wedding bells in the distant future.

_Fin.

* * *

_

**A/N: Do not fear, for there shall be an epilogue, since I only have one more quote to do! :D Feedback, as always, is appreciated. :)**


	6. Epilogue: Broom Closets & Hormones

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun with her characters. :)

* * *

**_"Love has reasons which reason cannot understand."  
-Blaise Pascal

* * *

_THE EPILOGUE: Broom Closets and Hormones

"Lucius, this isn't the way to the library," Narcissa said as she was being led by her boyfriend of one month, Lucius Malfoy.

"We're just taking…a shortcut," he said somewhat distractedly.

Narcissa knew that they were definitely not taking a shortcut, but she didn't bother saying anything, hoping that he was going to surprise her.

Also realizing that their one-month anniversary was coming up, she started going over various scenarios that she believed Lucius would surprise her with. All those thoughts, however, came to a crashing halt when Lucius dragged her into a broom closet.

"A broom closet? I thought we were going to the library! I need to study!" she said angrily.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you," Lucius said.

"But you lied to me!" she practically yelled.

"_I kidnapped you and you're surprised I lied to you?"_ he asked incredulously.

"First of all, I came _willingly._ Second, of course I'm surprised that you lied to me! You said you would help me study! OWLs are only a few weeks away!" Narcissa said testily.

"Oh come on, Cissa, you've been studying nonstop all week! I thought you would want to relax a bit," he said.

"So you take me to a BLOODY BROOM CLOSET?! I don't believe it!" Narcissa yelled as she walked out of the broom closet.

"Cissa! Where are you going?" Lucius asked as he started to follow her.

"I'm going to the library to study," she said coldly as she walked past him.

Lucius groaned. He had a lot of making up to do.

-x-

_Several Years Later…_

"I can't believe you've been lying to me, Lucius!" a very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy yelled.

"But Cissa, honey," Lucius tried to explain, but Narcissa failed to listen.

"You _promised_ me that you wouldn't do it again! The healers said that you shouldn't play because it could aggravate the injury, leaving you a cripple!" she yelled.

"It was only _one_ game of Quidditch," he said calmly, hoping it would calm down his wife.

It didn't.

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO HAVE A CRIPPLE FOR A HUSBAND!" She wailed as she suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, honey, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry," Lucius said as he tried to soothe his hormonal wife.

"Our child will be the laughingstock at the playground because its father is a CRIPPLE!" she wailed as she started to cry even more.

Lucius sighed, knowing that he would probably regret saying this.

"Fine, I promise I'll stop playing Quidditch with the boys," he said reluctantly.

"Really?" Narcissa said, perking up.

"Really," he said, regretting the words already.

"Oh, Lucius! You do know that I love you, right?" Narcissa said as she kissed him on the cheek and happily waddled her way out of the room.

Lucius mentally slapped himself. He hoped with all his might that their child would be a boy. He could barely handle Narcissa; he shuddered at the thought of dealing with a miniature Narcissa.

_Fin.

* * *

_

**A/N: So, this is the end. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with this story! Also check my profile for frequent updates, and read some of my other stories! I'd love to get some feedback! :)Once again, thanks for reading this story, and as always, leave a review!**

**-LEMONSKY4  
**


End file.
